


My Pardise Is Wherever You Are

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Old Writing, Swearing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, established relatitionship, written for freemyedgar on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin comes to realize just how in love he really is with Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pardise Is Wherever You Are

"Come  _ on _ , Micool! Hurry up!”

 

"Gavin, shut your fucking mouth."

 

"We're going to miss it, Micool, if you don't move your bloody arse!"

 

"Oh my god, i'm  _ coming _ , i'm fucking coming!"

 

Gavin couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that. Michael's ears turned pink and he glared at the Brit. "You prick." Gavin just laughed and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

 

Suddenly, Michael was at the top of the grassy hill, standing right next to Gavin, who smiled at him and planted a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek. "Alright, moron, you know this place better than I do. Show me the way,” Michael said.

 

Gavin smiled hugely and grabbed Michael's free hand, who yelped a bit in surprise. Together, they took off across the flat top of the hill, running so fast they were nearly tripping over their own feet. Finally, an old, large oak tree appeared within their line of sight. Once they reached it, Gavin dropped Michael's hand and collapsed in the shade of the ancient-looking tree. Michael put his hands on his knees and bent over, panting a bit.

 

"Slow...the fuck down...you...asshole," Michael breathed. Gavin just grinned up at him.

 

Once they were finally able to breathe again, Michael collapsed onto the ground next to Gavin, laying in a spread-eagle position. When he caught sight of Michael, Gavin couldnt help it-he burst into a fit of giggles. "You look so silly,Micoo!" He laughed. "Your glasses are hanging half off your face, and your hair is so bloody messed up!"

 

Michael studied the younger man thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yours is, too." Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed Gavin's waist and slammed him against the tree. He leaned in close to Gavin's face and grinned. "It's kinda hot."

 

Gavin tilted his head down and they smashed their lips together. The kiss probably only lasted for a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. An eternity filled with passion and fireworks and love, pure and unadulterated love. 

 

They eventually had to break away for air, though, and were pulled back down to Earth. Panting a bit, Gavin smiled at his boyfriend. "I'll have to remember to mess my hair up more often." 

 

Michael laughed softly at that and leaned his forehead against Gavin’s.

 

"I love you, Micool."

"I love you too, idiot."

 

Suddenly,a fleeting bright light flashed across the sky. "Ooh! Micool, Micool it’s starting!" Gavin squirmed out from under Michael's hold and grabbed his hand. Michael rolled his eyes and huffed but allowed himself to be pulled along.

 

A few feet away from the tree, Gavin flopped down onto the grass, taking Michael with him. They landed with a soft thud on their backs. Michael sighed and straightened out, giving himself a bit of room to stretch. Without even thinking about it, Gavin automatically curled up into his side, sighing in contentment. Michael smiled and shifted to give Gavin more room. He put his arm around the Brit, protectively pulling him closer to his body.

"Look Micool, there they are!"

 

Michael let out a short laugh, tilting his head back to gaze at the night sky above them.

 

Gavin watched Michael's face as the redhead stared in awe at the meteor shower. His emerald green eyes were wide and practically shining, and his mouth had dropped in an O shape. Gavin giggled quietly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Together, they just lay there, in the middle of a grassy field, watching magical blazes of light stream across the night sky. 

 

Michael pressed a kiss to the top of Gavin's head. "I love you,” he whispered.

 

Gavin smiled. "I love you too." 

 

He closed his eyes, leaning into the pure bliss of the moment.

 

When he opened his eyes again, everything was different. The ground beneath him was softer, the air was warmer, and it was much darker. He blinked blearily for a few seconds before realizing that he was in his and Michael's bed.

 

In their bedroom.

 

In their house.

 

So, basically, they  _ weren't _ watching a meteor shower on some hill in England.

 

Bollocks.

 

Gavin sighed softly and shifted slightly to give himself a bit more room to stretch. Something around him tightened suddenly, and he bit back a yelp of surprise. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and he smiled up at Michael's sleeping face. The redhead had an arm around Gavin's curled up body and had brought the Brit closer to himself in his sleep. Gavin rolled his eyes but decided not to fight it, lest he wake the other up. He tilted his head to get another glimpse at the redhead when a thought hit him.

 

_ God, I-I love him. I really, really.... _ **_love_ ** _ him. _

 

The realization hit him like a train, and he scoffed softly in surprise. No one, no man or woman, had ever made him feel like Michael Jones did. This angry, Jersey-born idiot made Gavin truly believe in soulmates. And that was saying something.

 

He smiled into his pillow and  snuggled into Michael's side, burying his face in his stomach. He eagerly waited for sleep to overcome him once more. He couldn't WAIT to get back to sleep tonight. After all, the dreamworld was (apparently) a wonderful place. 

 

And who knows? Maybe he'd be able to visit that little grassy knoll again, watching the sky in his boyfriend's arms.

 

But, though he would never admit it out loud, he knew that he didn't need to go to dreamland to experience paradise. He had his paradise right there with him. And it was in the form of a redheaded man named Michael Jones.


End file.
